Ylissetan High!
by VoltronAndLadyBug13
Summary: Ever wondered what Ylisse would look like in an american 80s high school setting?...no? Well have you ever wondered what would happen if Robin found himself trapped in such a world?...still no? Would you wonder about his reaction to ice cream? Work with me here! What's it gonna take to convince you? If this darn description gets any longer then soon I'm gonna run out of roomto
1. Chapter 1 The Nightmare Begins (part 1)

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

(Part 1)

As Robin drifted from his dream and melted back into reality, the boy found that his mind was blurred and fuzzy, as though someone had mixed his brain in a blender before draining back into his head. The first thing he noticed was the smell of the moist earth surrounding him. The boy couldn't remember much other than his name, that he had been with his friend and comrades, but then….something had happened…...something big, though he couldn't remember the event itself, he could remember how it had left him, with his heart beating as fast as a rabbits on the chase, the high adrenaline that desterbid his often calm self, he could remember his friend calling his name desperately, as though he were dying, as though he were in some horrible pain.

What had happened? Where was he know?

Robins thoughts were interrupted as a sudden voice pierced through his thoughts.

"… _...we have to do SOMETHING."_

Someone was talking, someone he knew…...he had heard that voice from somewhere, he knew it, a memory was stirring! Robins heavy eyes slowly opened, and two blurry figures were revealed to him.

"Well, what do you propose we do bro?"

Robin slowly faded more and more into consciousness as he focused on the two characters in front of him. That voice….it couldn't be, yet…...it was. It was him. His friend lived, and there stood his sister next to him, yet…...yet there was something different about him, something outlandish. He spoke in a tone that was foreign to him somehow, though it was clearly him.

"I... I dunno…"

Suddenly the two of them gasped as they noticed Robins consciousness, though they two were still a blur to him.

"I see you're awake now bro," The man said in his strange accent, "There are more nar-nar places to pas out than on the ground dude."

"I….what?" Robin asked, rather confused as he tried to clear his head.

"Awww, poor thing is probably still drunk," The girl winned sadly.

"Still-n-no, no, I'm not….well, perhaps I am, I'm so confused," Robin groaned, rubbing his head as he did so.

"Well here, let me help you up bro," The man replied, offering Robin his hand as he did so.

As Robin took the man's hand, he was washed with relief as his memories became more clear. This was how they had first met, he and Chrom, he had found him asleep on the ground-goodness knows why-and had helped him up with Lisa, just like what was happening now. It was truly a wonder how history could repeat itself so precisely. His memory was still faded, but he knew that with his friend, all would be solved.

"You alright bro?"

"Y-yes…..thank you, Chrom." Robin sighed, his eyes closing once more.

"Chrom? I think you mean _Christopher Chrom_ bro!" The man replied with a sudden flare.

"Ch….Christopher Chrom?" Robin asked, more confused than ever. Had he heard that wrong? "What do you-GAH!" Robin cried suddenly, for as he opened his eyes, the sight before him scared him to the very core. The man stood before him had Chroms face, though the similarities ended there. The man was premature, no older than 18 at the most, and wore a horrid outfit not suited for even the most disgraceful of kings. The boy wore a white shirt with no sleeves, along with a large thick shirt oddly wrapped around his shoulders (though Robin couldn't imagine why, unless he was attempting die from heat). But the thing that truly horrified robin where the trosiours he wore, which were so short that they could have been excused for undergarments. Why was Chrom disgracing his name by walking around in public like this? Had he hit his head on a rock? As the prince of Yillese and the future Exalt, Chrom represented both his people and all of Yellies, he had no right dressing up in such a fashion!  
"Chrom-what-what on _earth_ are you wearing?" Chrom asked in horror, "Have you gone mad?"

"What are you talking about bro? I'm just showing off my _groovy_ look," Christopher Chrom said, striking one of the most bizarre and disturbing poses as he did so.

"I-that is to say- _what?"_ Robin cried, hardly able to comprehend the foreignness of his friend.

"Wow, you must have been seriously drunk dude, you're like _wasted!"_

"Wasted? What exactly do you mean by-" Robin suddenly stopped in mid sentence as he turned to face Lisa, and somehow found himself more terrified than before, "What in the matter of-"

Lisa (who had to be no older than 15) wore a unimaginably bright green shirt along with a large outlandish poofy pink skirt (two colours that clashed horribly), along with two mitch matched pairs of tights, one that was bright yellow, the other orange dotted with blue and purple spots. The girls arms where nearly completely covered in bouncy green and pink bracelets, which appeared to be made out of a weak rubbery material, and two large pink socks (which were not at all meant for this sort of weather) went up to her knees. This had to have been the most _revolting_ and confusing outfit in all of Yillese, and any other place for that matter, and Robin had been completely unprepared to face such a monstrosity.

"You bro, are you alright? Your not looking too gnarly."

"Too _what?"_ Robin gasped, staring at the two outlandish creatures in horror, "Lisa, Chrom, do tell me what's gotten into you two at once!"

"Hey, how do you know my brothers name?" Lisa asked, "And furthermore, the I think you mean Lisa the Lizard!"

"What? B-But, you don't at all resemble a lizard, if you do, it has to be the strangest creature in existence, what's gotten into the two of you?"

"Whats gotten into us? Nothing but groviness is into us!" Christopher Chrom cried, standing in another horrendous flashy pose. At this point, all Robin could manage to do was stare at his former friends in dismay, finding himself amiss for words. These were not the friends he knew, though they bore their faces, they weren't anything like them.

"I…...this can't be real," Robin stuttered, "None of you are real! Yes, that's it, I must have hit my head, that's why I couldn't remember anything, and why my mind had created twisted hallucinations of my comrades-this must be a dream!

"But bro, weren't you just asleep?"

"I-It's possible to have a dream within a dream, even bizarre one such as this," Robin replied, "Just wait, any minute now I'm going to wake up from this-this nightmare, and then-GAH!"

Robin cried as icy cold water suddenly splashed his face. The initial shock that the action made caused Robin to stumble backwards and nearly fall over.

"See bro, if you really were snoozing, that would have woken you up for sure," Chrom cried with a smile, as though he had just won some great victory.

"B-But, that doesn't explain why you're all talking so oddly, or why your dressed up like two _jokers,_ o-or why you don't seem to recognize me!" Robin cried in frustration, "If this is some kind of jest, I find no amusement from it!"

"Recognize you? I've never seen you before bro," Chrom said almost thoughtfully, "But you seem to know who we are."

"Well like of course he knows us," Lisa the Lizard chuckled, "Who doesn't know the most radical teens around? Everyone here knows who we are!"

"If….if I truly am not dreaming, then….this must be an alternate world," Robin said almost to himself, "A world where everyone I know talks and acts not at all like themselves."

"Gnarly theory bro!" Chrom cried, "Where are you from?"

"I….I can't seem to remember," Robin stuttered, placing a hand on his head once again, "I've seemed to have lost my memory again…..I can only pick up a few things here and there….."

"Wow, you like totally have something, it's like called _amnesia_ or something," Lisa said.

"Um, _no,_ it's called a bunch of doggie doo!" A familiar voice said from behind Robin, "How can we trust such a preposterous liar?"

"Oh boy," Robin groaned, turning around as he did so, "Please tell me you aren't- _oh sweet mother of Vaike what am I seeing?"_

What Robin saw was truly a sight to behold. Once again, Robin found himself face to face with another twisted delusion of one of his former friends. Frederick stood before Robin, looking fairly young (like Chrom, no older than 18), and wore a rather thick sweater with an odd V-shaped collar with no apparent sleeves. His undershirt had an absurdly large bright green plaid bow tie that matched his shorts perfectly, and wore a thick pair of glasses that appeared to have broken in the middle and where hastily put back together with some cheep tape.

" _Wha-I-Frederick?"_ Chrom gasped, nearly falling to the ground as he scrambled away from the monstrosity of his friend, "What in the-"

"What, do you expect me to believe that he knows Christopher Chrom's name and nothing about himself? So not righteous man," Fredrick spat, throwing a corn on the cob at Robin as he did so, "I bet he's a spy from Plegia Prep!"

" _Plegia Prep?"_ Robin spat, "Is-is that some kind of high school?"

"Wow, calm down there Freddy the Fab," Christopher Chrom cried, jumping between Robin and Frederick as he did so, "This dude is totally tubular, I can sense his righteousness bro!"

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure!" Freddy the Fab replied, giving an eye roll to finish his sarcastic tone.

"Ya, and like, don't bring up _Plegia Prep,"_ Liza the Lizard, saying the words "plegia prep" as though she were about to barf, "Like, their school is Groody to the Max!"

"So Groody," Chrom added as he scrunched up his face like he smelled something fowl, "Look Freddy, I get this guy's acting kinda weird man, but that doesn't mean he's totally not ripped bro!"

"So like, let me get this straight," Freddy the Fab sighed, "This bro was found on the lawn totally wasted-"

"Pretty sure I wasn't having a hangover," Robin muttered under his breath.

"-and then he wakes up and is either like pretending not to know anything or is just straight up lying, and you think he's righteous? Like gag me out with a spoon dude! That bro's _so_ not rad!"

"Um, like not even!" Christopher Chrom spat.

" _Even!"_

"Did…...did you just say-gag me out with a spoon?" Robin said oddly, "What exactly are you trying to imply-"

"Like what's your damage bro?" Chrom asked, clearly annoyed with his not-tubular friend, "no need to get so on edge bra!"

"Ya, like take a chill pill why don't you?" Lissa added with a bit of sas.

"L-Look, I know my story might not seem believable," Robin said, not wanting to endure any more of this strange and small minded arguing any more than he had to, "But you have my word, it is the truth!"

" _Exactly_ bro!" Chrom cried, striking in another flashy yet horrendous pose, "If this bro is telling the truth, we can't just leave him here, alone and drunk-"

"Again- _not drunk!"_

"-We'd be total mental hosers bro!"

"But still, I just don't want a Plegian Dweeb messing with us," Freddy the Fab growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmmmmm, those Plegians _are_ dweebs," Chrom said thoughtfully, placing a hand under his chin as he struck into another pose, "Well look, we totally got to motor bro, lets just take him with us!"

"W-wait a minute, do I get a say in any of this?" Robin stuttered, not wanting to spend more time with these strange interpretations of his friends.

"Nope! But don't worry bro, this'll be totally rad!" Christopher Chrom cried in delight, "You don't really have a say in this, might as well make the best out of it bro, this is gonna be wicked!"

"Like so Wicked!" Lisa added, shooting her hands in the air as she did so (which were now wrapped around too brightly neon green and yellow balls of confetti).

"Well…..I don't see any other option," Robin sighed, knowing full well that even if he had his memory, he would need someone to guide him in these strange foreign lands, and that he was rather fortunate to have appeared near comrades that even remotely resembled his friends. Even if they were odd and foreign no him, they were the best chance he had, "lead the way, Chrom."

"Now we're talking bro!" Chrom cried, leaping in the air as he did so.

Upon doing so, Chrom's odd cape waved in the breeze, and Robin found himself so disgusted by his horrendously short trousers that his eyes threatened to snap from their sockets and run away in sheer terror.

"Ugh…...C-Chrom-"

" _Christopher Chrom!"_

"...C-Christopher, Chrom," Robin stutered (the name left an odd taste in his mouth), "Look, do you have anything more….er, appropriate to wear? Your clothes, they're hurting my eyes….."

"What do you mean bro?" Christopher Chrom asked, "These clothes have to be the gnarliest around! Besides, they're more modern than what _you're_ wearing!"

"What? What do you…" Robin's voice trailed off as a horrible realization came to his mind. Chrom, Lissa, Frederick…...they were all _younger,_ yet, they appeared to be no taller than him. The more Robin thought about it, he felt, rather odd in this new environment, almost weaker than he had before. He had first assumed he felt like this only because he had woken up from a heavy sleep that had physically strained him, but know he began to wonder, what if…..what if he hadn't simply moved from one world to the next…..he hadn't seen an alternate version of himself in this bizarre world, what if only his mind had transferred into this world, and had switched places with his own horrific alter self? If such was the case, that would mean that he was a adolession, and his clothes would be…

" _Oh gods, please don't tell me….."_

Robin mustered his remaining courage, took a deep breath, and slowly lowered his eyes upon himself to see what sort of garments he was wearing-a decision he would immediately regret.

* * *

" _ **WHAT THE-"**_

"What the forensics science am I wearing bro?" Robin asked, staring at his garments as though he were something of a dastardly fashion, "I look like a wizard!"

"For the last time, you're not a wizard, you're a grand master!" Chrom sighed in annoyance, "Robin, do you truly not remember? I was there by your side when you used the master seal, surely this must sound at least familiar to you."

"A Grand Master? Whoaaaaaa!" Robin cried jumping in the air as he did so, "That sounds so Radical Bro! This whole place is so wickedly tight!"

"So-what?" Chrom asked, glancing at his former friend in confusion.

"Not to mention I'm an ADULT!" Robin cried, as though this information was supposed to surprise Chrom, "I'm old enough to drink and drive bro!"

"Drink and what? Robin, you're not making any sense," Chrom cried, losing his patience. He could understand if Robin had somehow lost his memory again, but that didn't explain why Robin was acting so-bizarre, so outlandish! Was this some kind of cruel humor? If so, Chrom didn't find it funny in the slightest. He had presumed his friend was dead only a short moment ago, when he had finally found Robin lying in the dirt as he had so many years ago, he had first been overwhelmed with joy upon seeing his friend, only to find that he was not at all himself, Robin was acting like a completely different person.

"What do you mean bro?" Robin asked, looking at Chrom as though he was the weird one, "You're the one acting all wack bro, and it's Robin the Righteous man!"

"Robin the-are you hearing yourself?" Chrom cried, more annoyed than ever, "You're acting like an ignorant child! Just what exactly happened to you, Robin? Where did you go after the defeat of Grima?"

"The defeat of who?" Robin asked, almost a bit interested, "Whos this Grima the Groovy you speak of?"

"No, not Grima the _groovy,"_ Chrom sighed, "I-I'm not quite sure what this- _groovy_ -means, but whatever it is, I can assure you it's mostly likely not a adjective to describe a creature such as grima."

"What even is a Groovy Grima, bro?" Robin asked, "He sounds like a real groody bro!"

"He-I'm going to assume that's an insult," Chrom said slowly, "Well, anyhow, I truly think it would be in your best interest to-"

"Wow bro! What's this gnarly toy bro?" Robin the Righteous asked, holding up a small statue as he did so.

"Robin I told you not to touch any-wait…...we don't have any toys…" Chrom said, turning to the 'mage' as he did so, "Sweet mother of- _Robin that's a goddess icon!"_

"So gnarly bro!" Robin cried, tossing the priceless artifact from one hand to the next, "I've been looking for something to play my new game with!"

"N-New game?"

"Yeah bro! It's so tight! You wanna know what it's called?"

"No, not at all! I just want you to put it down before Sully comes in and shoves it up yo-"

"It's called _SMASH!"_

"ROBIN PUT THE D*** THING DOWN!"

"Oh I'll put it down alright! Here we go!"

"LISA HELP HE'S THROWING THINGS AGAIN!"

"Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, _SMA-OUCH!_ Hey bro, give it back, I haven't smashed it to a bazillion pieces yet!"

"That's kinda my point!"

"Oh wait-are we playing football bro?"

"What in the world is-"

"BRO TACKLE!"

" _UGH!_ Why you- _ **LISA!"**_

"What in the world?" Lisa cried after seeing Robin sitting upon Chrom's back with her older brother desperately keeping a precious statue icon out of the mages reach, "Chrom, what's going on?"

"Ask-later-help- _now!"_ Chrom panted

"What the h*** is with all the racket?" Sully asked, sticking her head into the room as Lissa oddly took the statue from Chrom.

"Hey their bro!" Robin said, waving to the new commer (while still sitting upon Chromes back), "I'm Robin the Righteous!"

"What the-Robin?" Sully cried, seeing the new robin for the first time, "What the h***'s wrong with you?"

" _HIGH TREASON!"_ Frederick suddenly cried, crashing through the wall and punching Robin square in the jaw as he did so. Upon doing so, Fredrick not only completely destroyed the left wall of the room, but knocked over a large table and caused multiple tonics and potions to crash upon impact, most of which stained the many books that were now scattered across the room. Oddly enough, although Chrom was in the middle of the chaos Frederick had produced, he was surprisingly unharmed.

"Fredrick, what in Naga's name-" Chrom began to say.

"Milord, my 7th sense detected that though were in terrible peril," Frederick growled, "As I passed through the hallway, I sensed a great disturbance in the frederick force, I know see that my suspicions were correct."

"Wow bro, that was one righteous punch bro!" Robin cried with a grin, seeming quite oblivious to the fact that the fully armed knight had him pinned to the ground with his knee digging into his chest and a silver lance only inches away from his face, "For a nerd, you sure work out!"

"Silence, you shall only speak when permitted to," Frederick said sternly, his face as hard as stone, "Do not think just because you bear the face of my former friend that you will be seen disrespecting Milord in such a fashion. If you so much as speak to him with anything less than respect, I shall not hesitate to end your misery here!"

"I got no misery bro! I'm too tubular!" Robin replied, as though he hadn't heard anything Frederick had just stated.

"Er-Frederick, I think you can lay off him," Lissa said, taking pity on the strange mage, "He's not quite himself-I think he might have hit his head on a rock or something."

"Nonetheless, that gives him no excuse to treat the Exalt of Yillese in such a manner," Frederick responded, not giving up for a second.

"Oh come on," Lissa whined, "Chrom, talk some sense into him!"

"...sorry, I'm actually going to have to side with Frederick on this," Chrom sighed after looking at Robin in contemplation (with a rather weary and tired expression on his face), "So long as Frederick doesn't harm him of course, but I wouldn't mind terribly if you could keep him on a time out for a short while."

"Chrom!"

"Of course Milord, whatever it takes to appease your mind," Frederick said firmly, saluting Chrom as he did so, "I'll stay like this for a week or however long as I have too!"

"You're going to smell like s*** in that armor if you stay like that for a week," Sully snorted, "Speaking of which-just what are you supposed to do when you have to take a crap?"

"I can hold it."

"For a _week?"_

"For a year!"

"Yeah right."

"My personal record is 2 months 3 hours and 45 minutes."

"Oh please, you're giving yourself too much credit," Lissa chuckled, "It was _43_ minutes, I was counting!"

"With all due respect, it was 43 minutes and 137 seconds, that adds up to 45 minutes."

"But that's not the two minutes you chose to sleep that month!"

"I still held it while I slept!"

"We don't know that!"

"Milady I would never lie to you!"

"Uh-huh, sure, but would lie to _yourself?"_

"Lissa, you're not buying that crap are you?" Sully snorted, glancing at the young healer questionable, "there's no way a person could hold his bladder for that long!"

"Oh trust me, he did," Lissa giggled, "When he was first recruited to be our personal escort, he became so focused on our well being that he avoided using the bathroom for over a month. I wanted to see how long he'd last, so I wasn't going to say anything. But when Chrom found out, he spoiled all of our fun and told him to stop," Lissa sighed, making a potty face and then sticking her tongue at her older brother.

"Wow bro! You're bladders gotta be totally rad!" Robin the Righteous said, somehow managing to clap his hands while being pinned to the floor, "That's some real Gnarly Righteousness there bro!"

"Okay, enough talk about bladders!" Chrom sighed, his face becoming a dark red, "Fredericks not going to keep him pinned down for longer than 24 hours, I just need a moment to collect my thoughts is all."

"You mean your going to sit in a closet hugging a teddy bear while crying because your best friends acting like an a**?" Sully asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er-how do you know about ?" Chrom cried rather defensively, before remembering that he was shouting at a large volume surrounded by his comrades, "I-I mean, er, where did you get such a notion from? I'm just….a little uneasy."

"HA! I'll say," Sully spat, "Seriously, is he drunk or something? What the h*** is wrong with him?"

"No, any alcohol would have worn off by now," Chrom sighed, "I found him like this in the middle of a valley only a few days ago. Although nothing appeared out of the ordinary on the outside, once he had awoken, it…...well, you should know by the way he's been acting that he's not himself."

"Indeed Milord," Frederick said, eyeing the stranger who bore his friends face, "If you ask me, I believe it to be some kind of sorcery, a spy sent from Plegia or another nation seeking to infiltrate Yillese. Robin would not act in such a careless state, even when he was found without his memory, he had still kept his wits about him."

"I'm not so sure he's a spy, Frederick," Chrom replied with a sigh, "If that truly were the case, why would he act in such a way? Surely any spy would know not to act so differently from the one he sought to interpitate. But you do make a point about his memory…"

"But….I don't get it," Lissa said, gazing at Robin as he explored the compartments of his cloak, "He looks _just like him!_ We've known Robin for years, he's got the same clothes and everything. Is it really not him? And if so, then, where is Robin?..."

Everyone know looked at Robin, each of them found themselves occupied by their own thoughts as dozens of questions swarmed their minds. Was this truly their friend? What was wrong with his head? Why was he acting so strange? This person seemed insane!

"I….I just want my friend back," Lissa finally sighed, breaking the eerie silence as her eyes fell to the floor. Chrom looked towards his sister in concern as her eyes became foggy and distance.

"As do I, Lissa," He said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "As do I."

"Indeed," Frederick added, his words were as heavy as the mood in the room, "He was a brilliant tactician….and an even more worthy comrad, one that cannot be replaced."

"Aw, bro," Robin said, beginning to pick up on the sorrowful mood clinging to the room, "You guys are totally going to spazz out….man, if only the Exoskeleton Emmalin was here, she'd totally be able to turn those frowns upside down."

"Robin, please," Chrom murmured, not caring for what the mage had to say, "Not now."

"Here, let me see if there's something in here that could make the place more _gnarly,"_ Robin said, searching through his compartments as he did so, "This cloak is so flash, it's gotta have something!"

"Sir, I would advise you not to move," Frederick growled, "If you recall, I've yet to give you my trust."

"Oh come on bro, theres no need to-"

"What the h*** happened to my laboratory?"

At these words, all the eyes turned toward the mage who had entered the room, a woman who wore foggy black garments and a wide mage cap that practically covered her red hair, along with a pair of glasses that fogged due to her heated anger.

"I leave my things-for _8 minutes_ -and in the hands of Exalt Chrom nonetheless," She spat, practically fuming with rage, "And _this_ is the state in which I return in? With all of my research and work that I've been collecting for the past several months thrown about as though they were meant for child's play?"

"With all due respect Miriel, I did only what I deemed necessary," Frederick replied evenly, not at all threatened by the woman's alarming expression, "T'was an act solely meant for the purpose of protecting Chrom, I only did what was completely and utterly necessary."

"Well please, do excuse me when I say that whenever you 'deem something necessary', it often results in the inconvenience in almost everyone surrounding-" Miriel's words suddenly came to a halt as the mage noticed for the first time the absence of her left wall, "What-what happened to the wall? As I recall, there was once a _steal enchanted wall there before I left!"_

"That wall shouldn't have stood between a knight and his duties" Frederick said firmly, "Of course, I plan on fixing the wall myself, but I do not at all regret my actions in the slightest."

"All the same, how's the reconstruction of the wall going to fix my months of research?" Miriel growled in a dangerous tone (one that caused many to back away from her).

"Sadly, there's not much I can do about that," Frederick sighed, "I'm afraid you'll have to deal with that yourself. No hard feeling, right comrade?"

Miriel clutched to the Bolganone book she held at her side, and looked like she was ready to blast the knight out of existence with one swift blast of fire. Strangely enough, when Frederick was sent flying from Robin and swirling back first into the other wall, it hadn't been Miriel who had blasted him. Chrom and his comrades scrambled with only seconds to spare as the great knight sailed past his brethren (narrowly avoiding Lissa by a hair) and was sent crashing through the wall, one that had been to the left of the one already destroyed.

The shepherds started at the new Frederick-shaped-door that had now been added to Miriel's lab, no one quite sure what to do or how to react, for the initial shock of the action had left them all paralyzed. Not long after, however, a familiar and loud voice broke the silence, or rather shattered it (along with the shepherds ears).

"WOW BRO! I REALLY AM A WIZARD!" Robin cried, standing on his feet with a forseti opened in his hands.

Chrom's eyes widened in terror, "Sweet mother of Naga! _Robin-put the book down!"_

"Now I have two names: Robin the Righteous, and the Wicked Wizard!" Robin cried, posing in a position that made the Exalts eyes burn.

"S***, someone stop him!" Sully cried, reading her lance while Lissa ran to make sure Frederick was more or less okay.

"Man, I'm going to have so much fun with this bro!" Robin said, standing on a chair and looking around the room in anticipation, "What's radical enough to test it on?..."

"Is someone looking for something _radical?"_ Vaike (a rather buff tan man with shaggy blonde hair and a steel axe) cried, jumping through the Frederick-shaped-hole as though it were normal, "Well how about _these guns?"_ He asked, showing off his muscles as he struck a pose (and quite oblivious to the chaos surrounding him).

"That's perfect bro!" Robin cried, "Wait-I have two gnarly books? What if I used _both_ of them?"

"Vaike- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Everyone cried at once, running towards his friend as they did so.

Alas, their efforts were all in vain. All at once, Chrom, Sully, Vaike and Miriel were all blown off into a oblivion, screaming all the way as they were blown away.

"MILORD! I SHALL SAVE YOU!" Frederick cried, galloping on his horse head first into the blast (while he was also completely healed)

"Whoa bro, there's a fire one too?" The shepherds heard Robin cry in enthusiasm, "This is gonna be so gnarly!"

"We're all doomed- _ **doomed!"**_ Miriel cried in despair, while Sully let out a numerous swears that not even Chrom had known existed.

"Man, this bro rocks! The Vaike approves," Vaike said enthusiastically, "He really knows how to party man! I totally want to hang out with him-you know, it we don't die first."


	2. Chapter 1 (part 2)(Cringe warning)

Chapter 1 Part 2

"So…..am I, er, your prisoner, cause that's what it feels like," Robin asked as the small party made their way down the long, hard road. The odd road was made out of a material quite foreign to Robin, it was a dark and black material, quite similar to stones such as rock and bricks, though it was different in various ways. The long black road was made from a harder substance, one that cracked less easily than the material in his home, it seemed to stretch on for miles in one endless stream.

"No worries bro, we'll let you leave once we find out your not a enemy of Yilestin High!" Chrom said enthusiastically with a thumbs up.

"Yilestin….High?..." Robin said oddly, his brows nighting in confusion, "You sure it's not called Yilese?"

"Ha! This guy is totally trippin bro," Frederick said, straightening his horrendous bow tie as he did so, "Acting like he doesn't know the most radical and popular school in all of-er-whatever continent we're on!"

"Like barf me out bro," Chrom said, still annoyed with Fredericks mistrust towards Robin, "Yup, this large campus is the great and powerful Yillestin High, the number one rated high school _ever bro!_ You seem to already know our names, but I still want to introduce myself:"

That being said, Chrom spun and did what appeared to be an attempt at a backflip, but instead ended with him banging his forehead on a tree branch before gravity forcefully dragged him to the ground in a few seconds. Thankfully for him, as Freddy the Fab saw Christepher Chrom fall to the ground, his instincts had flared, and quickly pushed a coach under his comrade before he could meet the earth beneath him.

"What-where did that tree come from?" Robin asked in confusion, "And furthermore, where on earth did Frederick get that couch?"

"A radical dude's always gotta stay prepared," Freddy the fab replied, as though this were some common fact.

"Oh totally bro!" Chrom cried, back flipping off the conveniently placed sofa as he did so, "Now then-on to introductions!"

"Er, but I already know all your-"

"Freddy the Fab, drop a beat!"

"Right on bro!"

"Oh geez," Robin sighed as frederick pulled out a 3 foot wide metal box from his pocket that began to repeat strange musical noises.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh yeah," Christopher Chrom said, know suddenly wearing a pair of dark shades over his eyes and a bazaar brightly colored hat placed carelessly on his head.

"You what's up bro? I'm Christopher Chrom! I'm the varsity leader, and always king of the prom! I'm a real rad man with a dope gnarly plan, and after today, I'll eat beans from a can!"

"I-I-" Robin stuttered, not sure what to make of this, "Did-did you just sing that?"

"Aw yeah, those were some groovy beats Christopher Chrom!" Freddy the Fab said, giving a large thumbs up as he did so.

"Thanks bro!" Chrom cried heroically, "It's your move Lissa!"

"Like totally bro!"

"No wait, it really isn't necessary to-"

"Like what's up gnarly dudes it's me Lisa the Lizard, I'm as smooth as smoothness, and as cool as Gandalf the Wizard! I'm no fool, everything I do is cool, and around the summertime, you can find me drinking from a pool!"

"Who's Gandalf?"

"Excellent roasts my Liege!" Freddy the fab cried, suddenly holding a pair of bright yellow and green balls of confetti (similar to Lissa's), "Prom King Chrom, permission to rap freely?"

"Permission righteously given bro," Chrom cried.

"Please no!"

"Yo I'm the home-boy nerd called Freddy the Fab, and I'm so cranky some people think I'm a crab! I'm gnarly and warry, to pleginas I'm scary, and cause I'm so busy helping Chrom, my legs are always harry!"

"I _did not_ need to know that last one," Robin groaned, cringing horribly as he did so.

"Yeah now you know all of our names and groviness bro! But there's one more thing to say before we go! Those tripping plegian are the worst leopards, and they don't stand a chance against…"

Christopher Chrom paused for a moment as Frederick bent down on a knee and the other two stood on either end of the coach, each of them taking a large breath as the did so.

" _Why do I feel as though my ears are about to hate me?..."_

" _ **THE SHEPHERDS!"**_

After Robins ears stopped ringing, the boy simply stared at his alternate versions of his friends, not even sure what to say to them.

"Wow bro! He's so stunned he can't even speak!" Chrom cried, jumping off the sofa as he did so.

"Like he's so totally stoked bro!" Lissa cried, giving her brother a dramatic high-five as she did so.

"Oh, I'm stunned alright…." Robin muttered under his breath, "Stunned beyond belief….."

"Well, I can't see how anyone not gnarly could think that wasn't the most radical thing ever," Freddy said, "You _might_ be gnarly enough for this group, but I'm can't let a plegian dweeb meddle with the Yilestians bro."

"I understand, Sir Freddy the…...er, the fab," Robin said oddly, "I understand how strange my story sounds, I would most likely do nothing less in your shoes."

"I'll say, these shoes are top notch!" Freddy replied, striking his feet in a bizarre pose, "Anyhow, I'm glad you understand dude, and I really am sorry if you really are rad-uh, whatever your name is."

"Oh, er, R-Robin," The mage stuttered, "My name is Robin…..I suppose you wouldn't have known that…"

"You okay bro? You're not looking too tubular," Chrom said, glancing at the foreign man in concern.

"Ah, please, forgive me," Robin sighed, "I know you are not the same as my friends, yet somehow, you still….remind me of them, in a strange way…"

"Christopher Chrom, the soccer field!" Lissa cried, pointing dramatically to a large area of grass as she did so. The field was a bright color green, and although it wasn't nearly as bright as Chrom's neon green hat, it still looked fake somehow. On either side of the large field was a large white net, with two large squares painted around it.

" _What is that, some kind of enchanted cage?"_ Robin wondered, eyeing the strange objects as he did so. But that wasn't the concern of the small party. Scattered across the field were children, running about in circles of panic like a headless chicken (it was also duly noted that they all wore bright green and yellow clothes, including the short trousers Robin had become _far_ too acquainted with). It was now that Robin became aware of the various garbage covering the field, random splashes of banana peels, dirty old paper, and many numerous items that still remained foreign to the mage. The litter of trash all seemed to lead to a group of 10 or so teenagers, all of them wearing ripped up leather jackets, torn dirty jeans, and _very_ greasy hair. Robin found himself quite disgusted with the group of sweaty greasy teenagers as they purposely littered the field, though Robin didn't know who these people where, he could tell they certainly held no good intentions.

"Dag bro, that's so not rad!" Christopher Chrom cried, "Those burned-out cornchips are at it again! Come on bros!"

"What about him," Frederick asked, referring to Robin.

"Unless he's a druggie too, he can wait till later bro," Christopher Chrom replied, "Come on bros!"

"Like doy," Lissa replied, "Let's go already!"

And with that, the three teenagers spirited away, screaming at the top of the lungs as though they were hyenas that had been put to the torch. Why they were so realistic, Robin could actually smell the smoke as though it were real, though he doubted they would have smelled like burnt plastic.

" _Wait, I really_ _ **do**_ _smell smoke!"_ Robin gasped inside his own thoughts, " _Where is it….oh sweet Naga!"_

As Robin redirected his focus onto the field, he saw that the teenagers were now spreading some sort of alcoholic beverage onto the field and were setting it aflame! These people were truly mad! They're were _children_ for nagas sake, and these brutes where putting them all in danger. Even if these people were strange, confusing, and were most likely completely insane, they were still human beings nonetheless, they all had lives that mattered. He couldn't just stand by while evil doers spread chaos.

" _I'm gonna regret this,"_ Robin groaned, before sprinting off to join his knew comrades.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, all done!" Lisa said, placing her healing staff and wiping her brow, "Man, that took a lot more out of me than I thought, but you're worth it! What would you be without me big brother?"

"Thank you, Lissa," Chrom sighed, flexing his fully healed arm as he did so, "honestly, I would have been a lot worse if Frederick hadn't pulled that sofa to break my fall."

"Yeah…..where exactly did he get that from?" Stahl asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Please don't ask," Mirel groaned, her eyes glued to a small purple book in her hands, "I've wasted countless hours trying to understand the so called 'Frederick Force,' but have come up with nothing. There is absolutely no science to it, and it would be a rather large waste of anyone's time to pursue any research into the subject."

"Frederick force?" Stahl asked, his interest only growing in size.

"Like she said, don't ask," Lissa giggled, "Speaking of which, where's Frederick been the past few hours?"

"Last I heard he was restraining that _horrid_ peasant you presume to be Robin," Maribelle hissed, brushing her hair for the 54th time that day, "Honestly, he was a mere peasant before his unusual personality change, but at least he was somewhat civil. Now he's like a completely different person!"

"Oh come on Meribelle, he's gotta be sick or something,"Lissa said in his defense, "It's not his fault! Maybe he hit his head and forgot who he was."

"All the same darling, did you ever consider the possibility that perhaps his memory was lost _before,_ and that this is him draped in his true colors?" Marribel asked, scrunching up her face as though she were smelling something foul.

Lisa stared at her friend in shock.

"Maribell, how could you even _suggest_ that?" Lissa cried, still unable to comprehend what her friend was saying.

"Well dear, you must admit it's a possibility at the very least," Maribell replied, unwavered by Lissa's shocked response, "I'm only trying to be reasonable."

" _Reasonable?"_ Lissa snapped, "In what world is what you just said considered even remotely rational?"

"Yeah Maribell," Sully added, "A statement like that's just about as reasonable as a rats-"

"Sully, please!" Chrom groaned. The bickering of his comrades seemed to be adding to his nagging headache, "Look, I understand everyone's confusion, but I don't think we should be jumping to any conclusions before any evidence presents itself."

"Very well put my lord," Stahl sighed in reply, "Honestly, this is all so confusing! Is something else controlling him?"

"Not likely," Mirel replied without lifting her eyes from her book, "Such magic is unheard of in these parts. My recent examinations of him had showed no abnormality-other than his strange behavior-he's just as he was before we lost him."

"But that doesn't explain why he's acting so weirdly," Lissa groaned, "Are you _sure_ nothing came up? Nothing at all?"

"I'm afraid not, otherwise I would have already presented it to you," Mirel replied solemnly, "Of course, you know that I will inform you if anything significant occurs."

"Thank you, Mirel," Chrom said grateful, "I appreciate your efforts. I truly am concerned with Robin, there might be something wrong with his very well being…."

"Mentally, yes, there might be," Mirel replied, "But as I said before, there's nothing physically wrong with him, at least not to my knowledge. I believe it's something to do with his mind, perhaps a neurological disease of some sort."

"Well if is, it must be something new," Maribell spat, "In my fine education, I found no such illness that ever caused such a great change in personality. It must be something only recently developed, one we have little to no information on. Oh, I _do_ hope the dreadful thing isn't contagious, this whole this is quite terrifying!"

"D*** straight," Sully muttered, "I mean I'm in pretty good health, but you can't really kill a sickness with a lance. There's not much I can do."

"Which is why I intend to do as much research as possible," Mirel said firmly, determination lacing her words, "I'm to continue my research on the matter as soon as my laboratory is…. _put back together."_

"Again, I'd like to apologize on Frederick's behalf," Chrom sighed, "I'm sure you know he would never cause such damage on purpose."

"And I appreciate you saying so, Sir Chrom, but all the same-"

" _OOF!"_

Mirel was cut off midway through her sentence as a familiar voice let out a large grunt before something banged against the floor just outside the room.

"Ah! Sumia!" Chrom cried, recognizing the voice almost instantly. The young exalt leapt from his seat and ran towards the door of the healing chambers, where he found his wife lying face first on the ground, surrounded by numerous collerd books, "Are you alright?"

"Ugh….yeah, I'm fine," Sumia said, her face reddening as she did so. Sumia had grown quite the reputation of falling on her own feet, but she was still embarrassed upon doing to, "So sorry to interrupt."

"Ah, don't be," Chrom said, helping up Sumia as he did so, "And here I thought Frederick had cleared all the pebbles away…"

"I guess he missed one," Sumia giggled, "But I can't blame him, he's got a particularly long list of chores today, with all the damage that-er-Robin caused, but he's making excellent work! I just saw him in Mirels room, the place looks spotless!"

"Well, it's nice to know he made good on his word," Mirel sighed, "Even if he _did_ spoil all of my-" Suddenly Mirel's stopped suddenly as her eyes drifted from her reading and to the numerous books scattered about on the ground, "Is-are those my books?"

"Ah, yes, Frederick asked me to bring up a few while he repainted the lab," Sumia said, picking up some of the books as she did so, "He's bringing the rest fairly soon I believe."

"Wha-but how in Naga's name is that possible?" Mirel said in amazement, touching a book as though she thought it were unreal, "How were so many of them recovered? Half of these were set ablaze by Robins fire!" Mirel exclaimed, swiftly turning the pages only to find her own handwriting.

"I don't know, but Frederick doesn't want to ruin them again," Sumia said with a shrug, picking up the last of the books (with Chroms help), "And soon after he should come with the positions after-"

"The _potions?"_ Mirel gasped, "T-There's no way he could have-i-it's impossible to-"

"Nothing is impossible with the Frederick Force, Milady," Frederick said suddenly, walking down the hallway towards the healing chambers with an armful of books.

"Frederick, I specifically recall you informing me that my research could not be recovered," Mirel said, her voice still laced with shock.

"That was merely a jest," Frederick chuckled, his face full of amusement, "I recall you telling me I should be more humorous."

"Well, it still needs some work," Mirel sighed, hers shoulder slumping in relief, "But I appreciate you recovering my research nonetheless-even I am rather shocked by it."

"Here, Frederick, let me help," Chrom said, walking up to his friend as he did so, "It looks like quite the handful."

"It's nothing I can't handle, Milord, though I appreciate the concern," Frederick said, walking past his comrade as he did so.

"Very well, Frederick, but please don't over do any-" Chrom suddenly stopped as he saw the back of Fredericks armor, and his eyes filled in shock, "what in Naga's name-"

"What's up bro?" Robin the Righteous said, his head appearing from the back of Fredericks armor.

"WHAT THE-"

"FREDERICK! YOU HAVE A ROBIN IN YOUR ARMOR!" Lissa cried in horror

"A Robin? Where bro?" Robin asked, looking around him, "There such cool birds bros!"

"No need to fret, Milord," Frederick said as he placed the stack of books on a table, "He was placed their on purpose."

"Er-do I even have to _address_ the question?" Chrom asked, watching Robin as his eyes looked about the room (though not in the same direction or speed).

"After Robins completely reckless behavior, I have concluded that he is not to be aloud out of my sight, or to roam Yillese alone for that matter," Frederick said sternly, "So after tying him up in three thick layers of ropes and wrapping him in chains, I placed him behind my armor to make sure he didn't interfere with the well being of Yilese-or for you, Milord."

"I get a non-stop piggy-back ride bro!" Robin cried, unaware of the fact that Frederick was treating him like a fugitive, "So gnarly, Freddy the Fantabulous!"

"It's _Frederick,"_ Frederick said in a heavy sigh, "Frederick the Wary!"

"That's what I said bro! Freddy the Fantabulous!"

"That's not at all what I said!"

"Hmmmm, I see what you mean, fantabulous is too much of a big word to say bro. How about Freddy the fab?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm glad you like it Freddy the Fab!"

" _Do you need me to come back there?"_

"Okay okay, let's calm down," Chrom said, not wanting the conversation to escalate, "Frederick,

I appreciate your efforts, but is this really necessary?"

"Yeah, I'm with Chrom on this," Sully said, eyeing Robin with suspicious eyes, "You might die from annoyance if you're not careful."

"Not to mention you'll be infected by his _germs,"_ Maribelle added, backing away from Frederick like he had the plague.

"Oh come now, that's obscured," Frederick replied, "I've given my body very strict instructions to never get sick!"

"Frederick-that's not how science works!"

"It's how the Frederick Fo-"

" _Don't, don't even say it!"_ Maribell cried, snatching her umbrella from the ground, "I've heard _quite_ enough from the likes of all of you, if it is all the same to you, I think I shall take my leave now."

"Oh come on Maribe-" Lissa began to say.

"Dear, I'm sorry, but there's no talking me out of it," The woman said as she stormed out of the room, "This is all simply too much for a proper lady!"

"Let her go," Sully groaned, taking a set and taking out her lance as she did so, "It'll be a lot more peaceful without her."

"Wow dude, that girl was a real Betty bro," Robin said as he watched the girl storm off, "Later Bell the Betty!"

"DO _NOT_ GIVE ME ANY OF YOUR PETTY NICKNAMES!"

"Wow bro, someone give her a chill pill," Robin said with almost a sarcastic tone, "What's spilling her marbles?"

"Okay, Frederick, if you're going to carry him everywhere, could you just stand in a closet?" Sully asked as she sharpened her lance, "Or at least lean your back against the wall till he passes out?"

"Wow! Look at the size of that fork!" Robin cried, looking at Sully's spear, "You're pretty gnarly Sully the Shibby!"

"The h*** does that mean?"

"It means your groovy!"

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"Don't bother, it won't make sense," Chrom sighed, "Just assume it was a compliment."

"I don't care how long it takes, I _shall_ ge to the bottom of this," Mirel said, slamming her book shut and storming up to Robin, "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin the Righteous!" Robin said, random sparkles flying around his face as he did so.

"Okay, let me try a different approach," Mirel muttered, "Where are you from?"

"I don't know!"

"Come now, surely you must remember something."

"Nope!"

"Was it Plegia, Frox, Yillese-"

"OH! Now I remember! I came from….."

"Yes? Go on?"

"Yilestian high!"

The shepherds started at Robin dumbfounded.

"Yilestian- _High?"_ Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow, "As in, it's…..in the clouds? On a tower? How high is it?"

"Higher than a bro on his birthday!" Robin said, his eyes widening dramatically, "It's supper dope!"

"Okay….erm, do you remember anything else about this- _Yilestian high?"_ Mirel asked, picking up a small red book and flipping to a clean page.

"Not a whole lot bro, I was just transferring there," Robin replied, "Not to mention my brains have been blended in a blender or something, but anyhow, I heard the school was bad to the bone bro!"

"Wait-school?" Sumia said, rather confused, "Who said anything about school?"

"Well due bro, I'm talking about Yillestian high! Man that place was Bodacious!"

"You're telling me this Yillestian High is some sort of _school?"_ Frederick asked, turning his head to catch a glimpse at Robin, "Surely you jest."

"Fascinating," Mirel muttered, writing down Robins words, "But I must ask, how does one describe _Bodacious?"_

" _That's_ the question your asking him?"

"Only to start off, Stahl, I must get my facts straight before-"

Mirel was suddenly cut off as a high pitched scream pierced the air. All eyes darted to the door as Maribelle came running back in, clinging to the side of the wall with her hair going about every which way, long damp blonde streaks spilled over random parts of her face and her eyes wide with fresh terror. What was most terrifying to the shepherds was not the state in which she came forward, but the fact that Maribelle didn't seem to take notice of it-or worse, she had taken note of it, but simply didn't care. Whenever someone as highly-sophisticated (or really, stuck-up) as Maribelle cared so little about her appearance, it was always a strong indicator that something was horribly wrong.

"Maribelle, what is it?" Lissa asked, running up to her friend as she did so, "Are you hurt?"

"C-Chrom, o-o-outside," Maribelle gasped, her shaking frantic eyes pinned onto the young prince, "Robin was not the only one to return-Aversa is out there, though unlike Robin, she remembers full well of who she is!"

" _ **WHAT?"**_ Chrom cried, jumping back from the utter shock, "That witch is alive?"

"Very," Maribelle pannted, "S-She's outside now with an army, s-she looks ready to attack!"

"Wow, don't have a cow bro," Robin said, seemingly perfectly calm, "I'm sure Christopher Chrom will make everything Fresh!"

"Christoph-I have no time for your nonsense," Chrom said firmly, taking out his sword as he did so, "Sully, go alert the other Shepherds, tell them to bring their best weapons-we don't know what we're up against."

"On it," Sully barked, sprinting past the others and rushing down the hall.

"Stahl, help Frederick take off his suit and have a guard look after Robin, and meet up with us-"

"Not necessary, Milord," Frederick said, suddenly on his horse with Robin hanging from the ceiling, and a rather confused guard standing directly beneath him, "We are at your command!"

"I-sure," Chrom stuttered, knowing full well he had no time for such matters, "Alright everyone, follow me, and remain cautious!"

"What about me bro?" Robin asked, swinging upside down on the wall, "Won't you need my groovy moves?"

"Believe me, Robin, you're better off up there than on any battlefield," Stahl said as he gathered various weapons and began handing them out to his comrades, "Sorry man, it's for your own safety."

"Stahl is right, Robin," Chrom said with his back towards his friend as he made his way to the door, "Look, though you may not know it, you are one of my most trusted friends, one who I would be lucky to have at my side at this moment. But until you are well, I can not trust you with me or any of the shepherds while on battle."

"But bro-"

"Shepards, move out!" Chrom said, marching out of the room in a quick past.

"Okay, I see you all gotta motor, see you later brozinater!" Robin said, his voice drifting off as he spoke.

Chrom payed the mage no mind as he marched past the various rooms of the Shepherds within the palace, his mind was overflowing with questions, even more so than they had before. Aversa. The blasted person had been into deep sorcery, she had been responsible for countless terrors played nearly 3 years ago when Emmeryn still ruled, and countless others after her death, which Chrom now understood hadn't gone as planned…..He had seen her die, he had even seen a fellow Yillestain soldier take away the carcass to be properly dealt with, though he hadn't had the time to see it out. Something had happened, perhaps she never truly died, perhaps she hadn't been dead long enough that a skilled healer somehow had healed her wounds before her heart had completely stopped. Whatever the case, she was back now, and had to be dealt with. Who knew, perhaps this could help him, perhaps she knew what was wrong with Robin, this couldn't have been random, they _had_ to be connected by one way or another. But now was not the time for such things. Though he would not forget who the mad woman was and what part she had played in his sister's death so many years ago, if she had done some permanent damage to Robin's mind…...

Chrom tightened his jaw and let a deep growl drip through his teeth. He clutched onto Falchion as he stormed down the hall, his eyes burning with determination he felt welling in his soul. He wanted answers. No more beating around the bush. He would question Aversa, with her kneeling defeated before him and his blade beneath her throat.


	3. Chapter 1(part 3)(Expect cringing)

"Gwa ha ha!" A teenager cried, throwing a match towards a far off patch of dirt. "Get to it, Bros! Snatch all the soccer balls, and burn up all the doggie do! We got an example to set for these Ditzy Ylisseans! Isn't that right, Valley girl?"

"Eeeeeeeeeee, like help!" A child cried, struggling to keep her soccer ball in her hands as the larger boy tried to take it away, "Like get your grody hands off my soccer ball you dweeb!"

"HA!" The only thing grody here is your _face!"_ The Teenager cried, finally snatching the ball out of the girls hand, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"The horor! The Bogus horor!"

"Stop right there, you butt-ugly hosers!" Christopher cried, running up to the teenagers and then jumping into a position at least a foot away.

"Yeah ya dweebs, take a chill pill why don't you?" Lissa the Lizard cried, jumping next to Chrom and flipping her hair dramatically.

The teenager turned around, his pimpled greasy face twisted into a smile one might find on a grinch that would have made Robin's lunch come up if he had had any. He had slicked back hot red hair practicly dripping with grease and sweat, along with a long shiny black jacket that frammed his disgusting domener almost too well, along with the various teenagers surrounding him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Yillestain possers coming around to help out the poor wittle middle school," The Teenager spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Why don't you but-ugly dweebs bag out your faces?"

"Like bite me bro!" Lissa spat, giving the brute a very unlady like gesture.

"You tell them bro!" Christopher chrom said, "You guys better book it or you trippin corn ships will be sorry!"

"Get real bro, we're not leaving without all the soccer balls!" the teenager spat, revealing a layer of yellow and missing teeth, "You Yillestian lame wasted dweebs better motor before we steal your diary and give it to your crush!"

"Yeah, you morons aren't worth a rat's a**!" another teenager cried.

"Like eat my shorts bro!" Chrom spat in reply, rolling up his already-short sleeve, "You wanna go Garrick?"

"I thought you'd be too chicken to ask," Garrick hissed, standing as though redding himself for a fight, "Let's do this!"

"You're totally on you Crunchy Corn Chip!"

"Chrom, wait!" Robin cried, finally catching up to his new comrades as he did so.

"Wow dude, what are _you_ doing here?" Christopher Chrom cried, spinning around dramatically.

"Uh, whose _this_ cornchip?" Garrick spat, jabbing a finger towards the new Yillestian.

"Oh dear, a minor insult," Robin said in a bored expression, "Whatever shall I do?"

"HA! What a dweeb," Garrick spat, "Like he talks like a total noob bro!"

"Hey, he's not a dweeb bro," Chrom said, standing in front of Robin as he did so, "This bro is a Dexter!"

"Like yeah! He's Robin the Righteous," Lissa added.

"Robin the-"

"Well regardless of what he is, you bro's better motor, unless you want us to make you," Freddy the Fab said, gabbing a finger Garrick and his goons dramatically.

"Please, I'd like to see you try!"

"Then it's settled," Chrom cried before turning towards his friend, "Will you fight with us bro?"

"You can count on me," Robin said firmly, glaring at the disgusting teenagers as he did so, "Prepare to die you rebel-"  
" _WOW BRO! DON'T HAVE A COW!"_ Christopher Chrom cried, jumping in the air and facing Robin again.

"Um…...thanks?" Robin asked, rather confused by Chroms reaction.

"Who said anything about _killing_ bro?" Christopher Chrom asked, his eyes wide with shock, "That's grody to the max!"

"See? I told you this bro was a dweeb!" Frederick cried, dramatically throwing a pebble at Robins forehead as he did so.

"Wow wow wow, hold on a sec," Robin said, holding up his hands defensively, "Did you not just say we were to fight these blasted savages?"

"Yeah bro," Chrom replied, "We're having a _soccer duel!"_

"A….Soccer Duel?" Robin asked, "There's no killing involved?"

"No way bro!" Frederick gasped, his eyes almost as wide as apples, "What kind of sports did you play at your school?"

"Wait-sports?" Robin asked, "Soccer is a game?"

"HA! He doesn't even know what soccer is!" Garrick screeched, crying from the humor of the situation, "He really is a dweeb! BA HAHAAHAHAHHIAKAAKAKA!"

The other teenagers erupted in a similar state, all of them laughed hysterically as they pointed towards Robin and hurlled random junk at him. If Robin was a self conscious child, maybe he would have been embarrassed or even cried. But Robin had been through far worse than greasy teenagers throwing petty insults at him, and remained rather unphased by their actions. These were not the criminals he had thought them to be, so long as there were no lives in danger, this was hardly worth his time.

"Okay….I'm leaving," Robin sighed, turning around as he did so.

"What's the matter loser?" Garrick cackled, "Running off before you can embarrass yourself?"

"What does it look like I'm doing with my legs?" Robin called behind him in a bland tone. He had better things to do than play games. He was a _mage,_ somewhere in his homeworld, Chrom and his friends were searching for him, or they presumed him to be dead! He had to return to his world at once.

"Bro wait! We need you!" Christopher Chrom cried, running after Robin as he did so, "Don't let those crunchy corn chips burn you up!"

"Chrom, I don't even know how to play that sport," Robin groaned, "Nor do I have the time to waste on playing any of your games, I need to return to my realm, I've wasted enough time as it is already."

"But bro, if you can't play, then why are you wearing those gnarly soccer shoes?" Chrom asked, pointing towards the shimmering white sneakers Robin had found on his feet. Out of everything Robin was wearing (A thick purple shirt oddly wrapped around his waist, along with a regular T-shirt with an odd image of a rabbit and a strange brown animal that Robin found couldn't be identified with the words "Looney Toon" on the bottom…..and a pair of brightly orange short garments, all too similar to Chroms), Robin was rather surprised that it was his shoes that were now being pointed out.

"I don't know," Robin sighed, "I suppose it _is_ possible that the alternate version of myself is well acquainted with the sport, but even so, I have no interest following his same hobbies, even if the body I'm currently trapped in knows how to play."

"Oh come on bro! We can't let those dweebs beat us bro!" Christopher Chrom cried, still blocking Robins path, "I thought you were going to help us with your groovy moves!"

"And _I thought_ that those children were in some mortal danger," Robin replied, "But such was not the case, they're simply interfering with their….sport, nothing of much value is being robbed."

"But bro! It's still not okay that those non-tubular dorks are stealing from the middle school," Christopher Chrom replied, "Those little bro's can't do dipidy squat on their own, we have to fight for them!"  
"Eh…...I don't know…"

"I'll give you 3 ice creams for it!"

"Three _what?"_

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Christopher Chrom cried, leaping back as though he had been offended, "That's so neglectful bro! FREDDY!"  
"Here you go bro," Freddy the Fab said, handing Robin a small cone-like object with what appeared to be a scoop of icy cold mud slapped on the top.

"You…...want me to eat dirt?" Robin asked, eyeing the food oddly with a raised eyebrow.

"No way bro, this stuffs the toast of the town!"

"This doesn't at all resemble toast."

"What I mean is that it's totally tubular! Try it bro!"

"Ummm….I'll pass."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Not happening."

"But bro-"

"What part of _no_ do you not understand? I'm not hungry, and I'm not-"

Robin was suddenly cut off by the growling of his own stomach, as though the organ had a mind of its own and was growling in protest to Robins lie. The mage gave a heavy sigh. It was clear to him that he hadn't eaten in quite a while, but, was he truly desperate enough something from this world, and from _him_ nonetheless? To Robin's great misfortune, however, he wasn't presented with many options, regardless of how he felt about it.

Robin paused for a moment, and with a wince turned to face the teenager, who held the disgusting mushy food, drips of the brown substance melted in the heat and dripped in his fingers as Christopher Chrom gave the mage a flashy smile that made his stomach turn.

Admitting defeat, Robin mentally prepared for the new horrors he was about to endure as he gave a "why-do-the-gods-surround-me-with-idiots" sigh and reluctantly took the ice cold cone from Chroms hand.

"You won't regret this bro!" Christopher Chrom said with a grin.

"I doubt it," Robin sighed, examining the substance, wondering how it would be consumed, and awkwardly licked a small part of it with his tongue.

The ice cream in Robins hand almost slipped from the mages grasp as his taste buds registered the food. Robins eyes filled with tears as his mouth exploded with flavor from only one small bite of the food. All the food he had had in his previous life-the chicken, the pastries, the bear meat-their flavors and tastes were reduced to dirt in an instant, he had never realized how far from perfect they had been, how much time he had wasted throughout his entire life, it was almost too much for his small ignorant mind to comprehend.

"I've been living a lie!" Robin sobbed, embracing his ignorance as he gazed at the now magnificent food, "How could I have been so blind?" That being said, Robin devoured the ice cream, erasing the product from very existence as his mouth overflowed with dramatic sweet and rich flavors he had never known to exist.

Freddy the Fab brushed away a tear, somehow keeping the dignity of a nerdy high schooler as he handed Lisa the Lizard a box of tissues and handed a few handkerchiefs to some of the gang members, who were weeping from the beauty of it all.

"Ah yeah, now we're talking bro!" Christopher Chrom said in triumph, "So what do you say? Will you help us for a few more of those tubular cones?"

"YES! These are the food of the gods!" Robin cried as he ate the remainder of his ice cream, than locked his eyes with Chrom, "I will literally do _anything!"_

"Hurray!" The sheppards, the middle school, and about 90% of the gang lept in the air in triumph as though posing for a picture at Robin's words.

"The bro's gonna do it!"

"He's been enlightened by the Icy Ice cream!"

"You go ice cream man!"

"Bro's, whose side are you on?" Garrick screeched in annoyance, "Don't cheer for those Mung Narbos!"

"Yo bro, why don't you go get a fresh one?" Freddy the Fab said with a hair flip, followed by the brutish ternagers erupting in laughter.

"OOOOHHHHHH! Get wrecked!"

"You got owned by a nerd!"

"Garrick the Groovy? More like Garrick the-pft- _Snooty!"_

" _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHKIAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

" _YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY HAVE TO STOP DOING THIS EVERY TIME YOU SEE SOMEONE EAT ICE CREAM!"_

"Wow bro, take a chill pill!"

"Yeah man, maybe you need some ice cream…..more like _lice cream!"_

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

"YOU'RE ALL SO BOGUS!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"

"-AHAHAAHAHAHAH!" The witch cackled as Chrom flew back, his body still surging with electricity as he flew through the air. The young Exalt just barely managed to land on his feet, though as they made contact with the ground Chroms weakend self stumbled unevenly as his knee sunk into the dirt. Chrom was drenched with sweat as he fought with every breath, as though he were trying to breath through a wet cloth.

The witch before him was exactly as he remembered her, as though she had not died before him ages ago, the only real difference was that she now wore a long tattered dark cloak, the edges dripping with a dark purple substance as though the cloth were bleeding.

She had come out of nowhere, the shepherds had fought with all their efforts, but they were all too unprepared, and Aversa's numbers were too great. So many of them had already been called back, Aversa was only moments away from overpowering Chrom, once their leader fell, the shepherds and all of Ylisse would no doubt follow suit.

"Oh, what fun this is!" Aversa cried in glee, enjoying herself terribly, "I'm ever so glad I didn't die those years back, I always have fun _playing_ with you shepards."

"Gr…..h-how are you alive?" Chrom stuttered, urging his body to rise with trembling limbs.

"Oh, such a good question dear, though I think I'd have much more fun telling you _all_ about it at another time," The witch cued, smiling wickedly at the young Exalt as though to taunt him, "I do love the suspense in your eyes."

"I saw you fall! I-I was there," Chrom cried in frustration, "I saw you be defeated by Robins hand!"

"Oh yes, Robin, I remember him," Aversa sneered with a vicious look in her eyes. As she spoke, the witch took slow and precise steps towards the weakened Exalt as the book in her hands spark and crackled with anticipation, "I remember how he tried to destroy me to defeat the Grand being Grima, how ironic it is that _he_ was-"

"H-He was different," Chrom stuttered as he struggled to raise his sword, his body shaking violently from the effort, "He's not like him!"

"Well dear, I don't think it matters much if he was or wasn't," Aversa said, now standing only a few inches from Chrom, "It doesn't change his present state, now does it?"

Chrom's eyes burned with rage as they bore into the unnatural yellow and purple eyes of the witch.

"What did you do to him?" He growled in a harsh low volume.

Aversa merely laughed, looking at the Exalt in amusement, "Wouldn't you like to know." that being said, the back of the witched hand came at him so swiftly that he had no time to avoid it. The weakend Exalt was knocked to the ground by the swift blow, he could see Aversa's raised hand glowing in a dangerous shade of yellow, "When you wake up young prince, your land will be underneath a new leader."

Chrom's pupils shrunk in horror, not for his safety, but for that of his people. He was their Exalt, he was meant to protect them, but how could he do so in such a state? If their own ruler couldn't stand up against Aversa, then who would?

While Chrom was still thinking, something narrow and small suddenly darted bove him in a second, and soon after heard Aversa cry out in shock. When Chrom turned his head to see what had happened, he saw Aversa take something out of her eye and look at it in a confused matter.

"What the-a nut?" She asked, examining the small object in her hand.

"Not just any nut bro, it's a _Pistachio!"_

" _Don't tell me….."_ Chrom thought, recognizing the voice almost instantly as he forced his head to turn towards the sound, " _Oh no!"_

"ROBIN! GET BACK!" Chrom cried in sheer horror.

"What? How did you escape?" Frederick cried, too busy fighting off a small band of soldiers to help, "If my memory serves me correct, I left you hanging from the ceiling tied to a rope!"

"I ate it bro!" Robin replied, completely unaffected by the battle that surged around him, "It was totally tubular!"

For a moment, Chrom found himself amis for words as he was stunned by the mages logic (not at all in the way he had prior) and nearly forgot about the witch who stood less than a foot away."Da-I-You _ate_ your way through a 1 inch thick rope?" He spat, forgetting how weakened he was in his furious confusion.

"Totally bro!" Robin replied, as though nothing were amiss, "Turns out I was super hungry, and the rope sorta looked like spaghetti, but they weren't as bagin' as these tubular nuts!"

Chrom opened his mouth to speak a few choice words, but was distracted as he hear Aversa speak from behind him in a harsh whisper.

"Thats….how can this be?"

The Exalt know looked at Aversa once more. The dark mage looked at Robin as though he had three heads, the electric sparks that had once been alive were now absence, her eyes were distant and clouded with thought.

"Robin…...it can't be," she said almost to herself, "No-the ritual! It should have-this isn't possible…"

Chrom's heart leapt in panic.

"Ritual?" He asked, hoping he had misheard the mage, "What are you talking about? Robin, what did she do to you?"

"Nothing bro, I've never met this Bogus Betty before," Robin said as he threw another pistachio at Aversa, "But no one can pick on my buddys and get away with it bro! Why don't you bite me?"

"This doesn't make sense!" Aversa cried in anger and confusion, " _None_ of this makes sense, it should have…..unless….." the dark mage's words drifted off, as though she were lost in thought, "You there, what's your name?"

"Robin the Righteous bro!"

"And you come from?..."

"Ylissetan High!"

The witch now looked more amused than shocked as she grew a devious smile of one who knows more than they're letting on.

" _Now_ I understand," she hissed in amusement, "so **that's** what happened….I suppose it wasn't what I planned, but that works in my favor all the same."

"What are you talking about?" Chrom cried, still struggling to stand, "Robin, are you _sure_ you don't know her? Please, search your memory!"

"Nope, sorry bro, I don't know that evil non-wicked wizard," Robin said with a shrug, "All I know is that she's a totally butt-ugly dweeb!"

"Oh, this is all simply-wait, _Dweeb?"_ Aversa asked, giving Chrom a confused glance, "What is he talking about?"

"It's beyond me," Chrom said with a sigh, "He seems to have developed his own vocabulary, it's….rather bizarre…."

"Ugh, duelly noted," Aversa growled as she watched the mage examining a dark blue rock before taking a bite out of it.

"OUCH! This isn't rock candy bro!" Robin cried as he threw the rock away in protest, "What a waste of money! I almost sold my house for that!"

For the moment, all Aversa could do was stare at Robin as dumbfoundedly as Chrom, almost unable to comprehend the strange and bizarre world in which he lived in. The witch, however, shook out of her shock quickly and resumed her former stanture.

"No matter, whether he is or isn't himself on the inside, he's still the same body that was capable of defeating my grand master," Aversa hissed, grabbing Chrom by the hair and forcing him to look at his friend as he bounced a small pebble from one side of his heal to the next, "And I can not allow such a person to wander about freely."

Suddenly the witch blasted a raging purple beam in the air, attracting the attention of her army by doing so. Chrom swallowed in anticipation as his anxiety formed a pit in his stomach. His demise was one thing, after all, it was the duty and honor of an Exalt to die for their people, it was the highest honor that existed in the royal family, one that his sister had lived up to before him….but somehow, Chrom felt as though it was not himself being targeted at the moment…

"Dears, you have all done such a _wonderful_ job helping me over throw these miserable shepards," Aversa cooed. The witch's eyes ran over the few remaining ylisseans, who were either knocked on conscious or barely able to stand, "But before you end the lives of those dreadful foes, I must ask you all to direct your attention to _that thing_ which stands before me," Aversa hissed as she jabbed a finger towards Robin, who waved to all the angry soldiers glaring in his direction.

Chrom's eyes shrunk to the size of pebbles.

"No-Aversa, _stop!_ He's no threat to you," Chrom said desperately, "I was the only reason he did it! I-" Chroms words were cut off as the dark mage shoved a thick cloth in his mouth, gagging the Exalt's and reducing his protests to random muffles.

"As you all well know, our grand master, _Grima,_ fell at this mages hand," Aversa spoke in a thundering voice that carried itself throughout the battlefield, " _He_ is the reason why all our plans came to an end, he's the one who took our Grima away before he could take his rightful place as the Ruler of our realm! _And_ he will be the one to pay for his actions today, by all of you, you who have stood strong by my side ever since I was thought to be deceased! I implore you all: _erase this_ _ **violation,**_ _this worm headed scoundrel from very existence!_ _ **AVENGE GRIMA!"**_

By the witches words, the dark army let out an uproar of battle cries as they charged towards the mage in the center of the battlefield, who looked about them with an expression one would not have presumed to be on the face of the target of at least 35 enraged soldiers.

"Wow bro! These bro's are totally groovy!" Robin cried as he watched the army in awe, "Just look at their enthusiasm! They're all so ready to impale me! I wish the _other_ guard had that type of enthusiasm," Robin sighed with an eye role, then turned towards the dark mage, "You will not believe what happened to me bro!"

"Oh really? Do tell," The witch groaned, rather disappointed by Robins reaction of his own demise.

The Mage took Aversas sarcasm for genuine interest and continued.

"Well bro, he was suppose to watch me while Christopher Chrom took care of you-"

" _Christopher_ Chrom?"

"-but for some reason he ran away screaming, without even leaving me anything munch on," Robin cried, more annoyed with this fact than his present danger, "and while I was singing my tubular song too! He was grody to the max, it was a groovy song too bro!"

"I can imagine," Aversa muttered, her words still dripping with sarcasm.

"Exactly bro!" Robin the Righteous cried, "Do you wanna hear my gnarliness?"

"Sure, whatever makes you the most comfortable on the day of your _**impending doom!"**_ Aversa spat in furry, wanting the mages demise to come all the sooner.

"Alright then bro! Get ready-this parody song is gonna be bodacious!" Robin shouted as he pulled out a mechanical thick rod along with a large metal box that appeared to be repeating a strange (and rather annoying) rhythm.

"What the-what-no, where did you get that?" Aversa asked, staring at the two objects that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Simple Aversa the Airhead, I borrowed the Frederick Force!" As Robin spoke with his mouth near the mechanical object, his voice seemed to reflect off the object and expanded throughout the battlefield, although Robin had put no physical strain in his voice to speak louder. Chrom would have found himself fascinated by the invention if he were not so terrified and confused all at once.

"WHAT? One can not simply borrow the Frederick Force!" Frederick cried in anguish.

"Sorry bro, but I kinda just did!"

" _Ugh, is the Frederick Force going to be used as a excuse for everything random in this world?"_ Chrom wondered in annoyance.

" _Totally bro!"_ Robin replied inside of Chrom's head.

Chrom started at Robin in shock, who hadn't moved his lips at all.

" _What the-how in the world did you gain access to my mind-wait, don't tell me. It was the Fre-"_

" _The Frederick Force!"_

" _Of course."_

" _I HEARD THAT!"_

" _OKAY EVERYONE OUT OF MY MIND!"_

Suddenly, the music became all the more louder, and Robin suddenly looked ready to sing. Most of the guards found that their curiosity was slowly taking over them, as though they wanted to know what on earth the strange mage was doing with his outlandish technology at his hour of doom. The young Exalt remembered how Robin had previously mentioned how his guard had run away screaming whilst he was practicing his song, and mentally prepared himself for what he knew he would find to be dreadfully untasteful.

"Hey bro!"

"Hey bro!"

"Up for a gnarly song?"

"Cheeuh!"

"Let's book it!"

"Did….he just have a conversation with himself?" Chrom thought in his mind, already very confused by this bizarre performance

"I'm a Robin bird, and I'm tubulaaa-a-ar!"

"I've been called bodacious, and vexatious!"

"You can make me fly, by kicking me in the thigh-igh-igh!"

"I'm always the king of prom, cause my moves are super bomb!"

"Come on bro let your moves go!"

Then, just when Chrom thought it couldn't get any worse, the mage suddenly raised the volume to the point that he thought his ears would surely shrivel up and never be able to hear again, and Robin began to show the most horrendous dance moves that not even an overprotective mother would approve of, all repeating the verse at maximum volume.

The guards weapons fell to the ground as they collapsed on their ears and cried out in anguish, their hands covering their ears in despair all while doing so, but unable to deflect the horrible noise that the mage produced.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, LOOK AWAY! MY EYES, THEY BURN!"

"I CAN STILL SEE HIM WITH MY EYES CLOSED!"

"MAKE THE NOISE STOP!"

"PLEASE! I HAVE A DIVORCED WIFE AND NO CHILDREN!"

"Wow bro's, do I hear the request for an _encore?"_ Robin asked, growing a large excited smile, "A bigger, _**louder**_ encore?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"PLEASE DON'T!"

"THINK OF THE CHILDREN!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THE MENTAL SILLUM!"

Alas, their pleads were in vain.

" _ **IM A ROBIN BIRD, AND I'M TUBULAAAAAAA-A-AR! I'VE BEEN CALLED BODACIOUS AND VEXATIOUS! COME ON BRO'S ALL TOGETHER NOW: OOOOOOHHHHH-"**_

At this point, Aversa's army now ran away from Robin as though their very lives depended on it, all of them shrieking to their heart's content as the mages pure stupidity drowned out their feelings of rage and respect for Girma.

"RETREAT! OF FOR GRIMA'S SAKE RETREAT!" Aversa wailed, letting go of Chrom and running away, shrieking in a similar way as her comrades. Chrom, out of total shock, fell face first in the mud. Despite the fact that he couldn't breath, the young exalt observed that while his face was stuck in the mud the awful singing was muffled out, and decided to stay in his awkward state for as long as he could (not to mention he was completely exhausted and wasn't particularly eager to move). This moment of relief was not long lived however, soon enough Chrom felt someone pull his head out of the mud and soon found Robin looking at him with disappointment.

"Ah man, why do people always motor whenever I start singing that song bro?" Robin sighed with genuine disappointment.

"Because-" Chrom began, ready to give Robin the full truth of the matter, before looking around him and losing his trail of thought. All around him, he could see his comrades-his friends-in pain, on the very verge of consciousness. What would have happened to them all if their general had fallen? What would have happened to them and their families, and all of Yillese, if their Exalt had been overpowered by a mad woman? Whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not, Chrom had come too close to terror that day, and if it had not been for Robins….methods, Aversa would have had her way, and many of his soldiers would have lost their lives in vain. It appeared that Robin was still somewhat dependable, even in his strange and foreign state. Chrom reasoned that he deserved at least _some_ form of gratitude…..

"They left, because…"Chrom continued, turning to Robin as he did so.

" _Man, I'm going to regret this…."_

"Because it was too….. _bodacious_ for there small minds to comprehend." He sighed, offering his friend a tired smile.

"WOW BRO! Someone here _finally_ has a taste for music!" Robin cried with a backflip, "So groovy bro! Do you wanna hear it again? There's 12 more verses!"

"NO-er, that is, n-no thank, not now….." Chrom stuttered, trying to remain polite, "I'm still rather tired, and my own mind has still developed the capability to….accept such-er-tubular…...ness…?"

"Don't worry bro, I totally get you," Robin replied with a thumbs up, "I don't want to scare you off with my tubularness like I did with Aversa the Airhead!"

"Yes-exactly my point, I….." Chrom's voice trailed off, as though he were deep in thought. Upon hearing the witch's name, the young exalt remembered once again of Aversa's reaction to Robin, how her face had become so pale, as though she were looking at a ghost. What was more confusing, however, was that she seemed to be under the impression that Robin was his normal self. But once she became aware of his mental state, she seemed to have more of an understanding of what had happened…..

Aversa had tried to do something, it had somehow gone wrong, and the state of Robins mind was an unintended result. But what had happened? How had she driven him to madness? Why did he speak so bizarrely, as though he were from another world? Where had he been all this time?

The young Exalt turned back to his friend, who still looked at him expectantly.

"Robin…..where…...where have you been…...all this time?" Chrom asked with a weak voice, still exhausted from the battle he had just endured.

"I already told you bro, Yillestan High!" Robin cried, flashing into another bizarre pose, "I just transferred there from another spiffy school!"

"School….h-how old are you?"

"17 bro!"

"And…..you honestly have never seen me before," Chrom asked, with just a glimmer of hope in his eyes, "Are you _sure-_ think hard, you truly don't…...recognize me?"

"Well, you _do_ look kinda familiar," Robin replied, narrowing his eyes as he did so, "Someone at the school, but my brain's still juiced up, I can't totally-" Suddenly, Robin gasped, and the young exalt saw something click within his eyes. " _Bro,_ I think I know you!"

"Y-You do?" Chrom gasped, his heart leaping with hope. Was it possible that he was recovering his former self? "You remember me?"

"Not you bro, your _hair!"_ Robin cried, grabbing a strain of Chrom's head as he did so and yanking it from his scalp.

"My- _ouch!_ Robin what the h***?" Chrom cried (though regretted it soon after as he stuttered and almost fell from the effort)

"Your hair bro, it's totally bodacious bro!" Robin cried, holding the hair to his face as he did so, "It totally reminds me of Lucy the Lucky's hair, man was that chick icy!"

"Robin, you're not making any…" Chrom began to speak in protest, but his voice trailed off as he stared at the hair in Robin's hand and began to contemplate his words. There was someone else who had disappeared two years ago, someone who he never thought he'd see again…..someone Robin had become well acquainted with, another person out of time, seeking to re-write fate…..

"Robin….." Chrom started off quietly, both because he was deep in thought and because he could feel his consciousness dripping away by the second, "Do…...do you mean….. _Lucina?"_

"Lucy-NA?" Robin asked, thinking about the words as he did so, "That's a funny way of saying Lucy, but sure bro! She was totally a deadly bangin bro! Plus she has your tattoo in her eyeball!"

" _The emblem…"_ Chrom thought, his eyes growing heavy as he felt his knees slowly slouching in the ground. From the corner of his eye, Chrom could see two blurry figures-who he could assume were healers-running from person to person desperately, trying to work as quickly and as accurately as they were able. One of the healers seemed to have spotted him and Robin, because soon enough a bright yellow figure began to run towards the exalt as he did so, though Chrom would most likely be unconscious by the time she reached him.

"When…..w-when did you….." Chrom began, before his words began to drip away as his world became all the more blurry.

"I'm pretty sure I saw her, like, a few days before I got here bro," Robin replied, his voice echoed as though he were at the end of a cave, "We were listening to a bunch of groovy beats! Like Love is Blindness, Night and Day, Lady with a spinning…"

Robins words continued to reach away further and further, until they seemed to be nothing more than muffled out noises, though Chrom suspected that he wouldn't have understood what he was saying even if he could hear his words were clearly. There were so many questions in his heads, so many things that had to be discussed, that had to be _done._ But Chrom's thoughts lied elsewhere as he drifted away from consciousness, somehow he felt that he and his friends would solve this mystery, Robins last words still rang through his head, over and over again.

" _Lucy the Lucky…."_

" _Lucina…...he remembers her…..there's hope,"_ Chrom thought, " _there's hope….."_

And with this in mind, Chrom gave into the blackness surrounding his mind and felt his mind drift away, a small smile still formed on his face.

Epilogue:

Well ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the first chapter to this strange and intriguing story, and already there are so many questions! Will Chrom and his friends find out that their Robin is in another dimension? How will Robin return to his realm? Will he ever be able to reinvent ice cream if he gets back, and if not, then shall the glorious taste haunt him and cause other sweets and luxuries to pale to in its brilliance? Do the readers of this story really have nothing better to do than read this unusual fanfiction? Did I just contradict the audience and most likely reduced the already small amount of viewers? When will I stop wasting time writing this epilogue and annoying people when I should be writing the next chapters, or working on something less important like school work? What type of bloody epilogue is this? Why did I just write bloody when I'm not even British? Furthermore, why am I asking the audience these questions when I can't answer them myself? Should I see a therapist? Why is this epilogue still happening? Am I even doing this right? It seems that the more people read this, the more questions arise, but I think the question everyone _really_ is asking is why did I publish this epilogue after re-reading and editing it? Probably because I've got stuff to tomorrow and I WANT TO GO TO BED! (also laziness…..) Tune in the next chapter for more answers and even MORE questions. Or not, your choice.

"But I would totally recommend it bro!"

What the-Robin the Righteous? What are you doing here?

"I thought I would give these groovy peeps a quick word before the story ended!"

Robin this Epilogue should have ended like 7 lines ago, it's weird enough as it is, you'll scare everyone away!"

"Oh come on bro, how can moves like _this_ scare anyone?"

GAH! So….corny…..ugh, I'm glad none of the viewers could see that.

"Wait, they can't see me bro?"

Nope, sorry suka!

"So not radical bro! But wait, they can still _hear me,_ right?..."

Robin….what do you think you're doing with that microphone?...

"Well I can't dance bro, might as well show all these groovy people the 12 verses of 'I'm a Robin Bird'!"

NOOOOOOO! ROBIN DON'T YOU DARE!

"Too late bro! Oooooooooooo-"

Nope! That's it! I'm ending the epilogue! Read chapter 2 at your own expense peeps!

"What, but bro I'm still here, clearly you didn't end it yet or-"


	4. Paralogue 1: Halloween

"Trick or treat!"

"Awwwww, look at all of your costumes," Madelyn squealed as she opened the door to a small group of children (who couldn't have been much older than 7 or 6), "What do we have here? I see a ghost, a wizard, and-oh, is that a power ranger?"

"You bet it is lady!" A small boy wrapped in red cardboard and duct tape chuckled, "You're the first person to get that right, how'd you know?"

"Oh, I have my ways," The woman said with a wink as she waved her hands around in a magical gesture, swishing the long sleeves of her bright purple cloak as she did so, "But I'm afraid a magician can never reveal her secrets!"

"Keep your magic lady, we came for candy!" A girl in a bright pink too-too cried as she held up a tiny golden wand.

"Aye lass, we'll be taken all yer booty now!" cried a child (Who was at least a head taller than the rest) with a marker-made beard and a plastic sword, "Otherwise, ye'll be walking the plank along with my baby sister!"

"Hey!"

"Well, it looks like you kids just came on time for the last bit of the candy," Madelyn chuckled as she took the last scraps of candy from her basket and placed a few in each of the childrens jack o'lanterns, "So no one will have to walk the plank tonight."

"Maybe not in yer house, but I doubt the next one'll be so lucky!" The child snarled as he lifted his sword in the air, "Charge lads and lasses, on to raid the next house! YAR!"

"YAAAAAAR!" The children echoed as they followed their presumed leader to the next house, leaving the parents to scramble after their children for fear of them escaping without being properly supervised. Madelyn let out a sigh as she closed the screen door and frowned at the 2 pieces of candy remaining in the basket.

"Hmmmmm, no way is this going to be enough for the rest of the night," Madelyn muttered as she bit her bottom lip, "Seems like I'll just have to summon more," the women's star covered cloak flapped behind her as she marched towards the bottom of her stairs, "Lyndis the Lucky, your royal master summons you!"

"Mom, do you really have to stay in character when there aren't any trick-or-treaters around," a voice groaned from above, "It's kinda weird."

"Oh come now dear, you act like you don't know your own mother," Madelyn beaconed from the stairs, "This is the only time of year where it's acceptable to cosplay as a fictional OC from a fanfiction!"

"It really isn't mom," The daughter sighed from up stairs, "It _really_ isn't normal. Do you need me to call a doctor?"

"Nonsense! I only need more candy for the scavengers!" Madelyn called, "They have grown tired and weary from their journey, and thus need to be energized!"

"Mom, you never cease to amaze me, you know that?" the daughter chuckled as the tall teenager emerged from above and leaned over the railing, her long blue ponytail washing over the side like a waterfall as she did so, "You're the only person I know who can weird-ify everything and anything you talk about."

"Well Lyn, if you're using words like _weird-ify,_ then it must be rubbing off on you as well, sweetheart," Madelyn said with a grin as she leaned against the wall.

"Ugh, please don't remind me," Lyn groaned (though her mother could see her daughter faintly grinning as she spoke), "Where can I find the extra candy?"

"Second shelf in the bathroom closet."

"Don't ask why it's there!"

"... come on, where you hiding candy to eat in the shower _**again?**_ For the millionth time, that is literally the _weirdest_ hobby I've ever-"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang from the door only a few feet away, saving Madelyn from a very bizarre conversation with her daughter.

"Oh, duty calls dear," Madelyn cried as she began to walk towards the door, "We'll have to engage in this conversation latter. But let me just say, don't knock it until you tried it!"

"Mom!"

Before opening the door, Madelyn glanced in the mirror standing next to the door to admire her costume (and to see if there was anything she had missed). The woman wore a long, bright purple cloak covered in golden stars with a matching wizard hat. Her naturally curly brown hair and large circular glasses complemented the costume marvelously, she was a living embodiment of her Lord of the Rings O.C. (although she could feel Tolkin turning around in his grave from the cliche that came from the character). Any other day of the year, Madelyn would have never let herself dress in such a fashion, but halloween was the one time of year where her strange habits somewhat acceptable to the world, all while watching young children enjoy their childhood. After a moment, the doorbell rang again, this time in 3 rapid rings.

"Coming, coming," Madelyn called as she took what was left of the candy and made her way to the door, "I'm afraid the last trick-or-treaters just took the last of my candy, but I sent up my daughter to-"

"TRICK OR TREAT BRO!"

Madelyn's jaw practically dropped to the floor as she gazed toward the not-so-young trick-or-treaters standing at her doorstep.

" _You've gotta be kidding me,"_ the mother groaned inside her mind, " _Not again!"_

Before the woman stood a small group of teenagers: One of them was dressed in a santa hat with a long velvet red coat and a pair of black boots that almost went up to the girls knees, another was dressed with a golden crown, a long blue cape, and a golden sword that looked so real that Madelyn had to back away from it the moment she saw the all too familiar blade. The other teenager-quite possibly the largest one of all-was completely dressed in brown fur, giving him the appearance of a bear, only instead of claws he had what appeared to be 4 large hooves on each of his limbs, as well as a lions mane over his head. Finally, the last teenager was somewhat dressed up like Madelyn herself: He had a dark blue robe with white stars as well as a matching hat and a large grey staff and a long white beard. The teenager himself, however, seemed very less enthusiastic than the rest of his comrades, and looked around with an incredibly confused expression, similar to a wizard trying to use a phone for the first time.

"Hey there bro!" Christopher Chrom cried as he made a cringe-worthy pose with his sword, "How's it going Mad the Rad?"

"So gnarly to see you again Mad cool Madelyn," Freddy the Fab said, trying to make a pose in his enormous costume, "What a radical costume you got bra!"

"Oh-er-th-thanks, you…..four…." Madelyn stuttered, trying to hide her panic behind a fake grin, "I was so sure that last year was going to be your last…...and….the year before that….."

"Come on, don't be silly bro, we could NEVER turn down free munchos!" Christopher Chrom cried with a dab, "Halloween is in the Mix!"

"Oooooooooooh, is this the _Halloween_ special?" Lissa the Lizard suddenly said, looking down at her Santa costume as she did so, "Dang it! I like totally thought we were doing the christmas special! This is like so bogus!"

"What the heck, how did you think-"

"Um, there's like, so many christmas decorations up already! And like, saved by the bell already made it's Christmas special, I like assumed we were doing the same thing, but I totally forgot about halloween, I like, ruined everything!" Lissa the Lizard cried as she fell to her knees. As she did so, it suddenly began to rain and a sad song on the piano began to play in the background.

"Its okay bro, you still look kick-a** in that costume!" Christopher Chrom said with a thumbs up.

"R-Really?" Lissa the Lizard asked, looking up as she did so.

"Yeah Lissa the Lizard, it's not what's outside that matters, it's the gnarliness inside that counts," Freddy the fab said with a tear in his eye, "And your the most gnarliest girl I know, Lissa the Lizard, that's the true meaning of christmas!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw, you guys are groovy to the max," Lissa the Lizard whined, "Bring it in!"

That being said, the three teenagers came together and gave each other a group hug as snow began to fall on the three of them and a moving christmas song began to play in the background. Madelyn found herself taking another step backwards as her eyes trailed over to the remaining teenager, who looked almost as confused as she was as he stared at his friends.

"Guys, _what are you doing?"_ The boy cried, "Did you not just confirm that it wasn't Christmas?"

"Oh right, I totally forgot!" Christopher Chrom cried as the group broke up and the snow conveniently stopped falling. The group stood there for a minute, waiting for the christmas song to stop playing, but it never ceased to stop.

"Uh-bros-why is the music still playing?" Christopher Chrom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"HU-maybe it really _**is**_ Christmas!?" Lissa squielled hopefully.

"Oh, I got this bros," Freddy the Fab said as she picked up a rock with his hands and turned toward a group of carolers.

" _KICK ROCKS YA LAME NARBOS!"_ Freddy the Fab cried as he threw the rock in the air and kicked it like a football. The rock went sailing in the air until it collided with one of the carolers and sent him plummeting into the ground. The other carolers quickly stopped and began to sing like an ambulance as they carried their friend away into the night.

"Aaaaaaaaah, like, I guess it isn't christmas," Lissa the Lizard sighed, "Oh well. What's important is that we're like with the people we love and stuff, cause that's what christmas is-"

" _Guys! Can someone please tell me what's going on?"_ The Wizard cried, finally losing his patience, "Why is it suddenly nighttime? If my memory serves me correct, we had just beaten the Plegians by turning their army against one another!"

"Oh right, isn't it obvious bro?" Christopher Chrom cried, "We had to pause it bro!"

"Pause it? Pause what?"

"Yeah bro, for the Halloween special!"

"What?"

"Oh M Gosh, is this like your first Holiday special?" Lissa the Lizard gasped, "We've got to explain it to him like now bro!"

"Yes, please explain!" Robin cried, "Someone explain to me why the plegians are nowhere to be seen, why it's suddenly night, and _why-_ for the gods sake-are we wearing these bazaar garments?"

"Like, it's a Halloween Special," Lissa the Lizard replied, "Whenever there's like a holiday, the author breaks away from the main plotline and we get to celebrate for an episode!"

"Yeah-since the authors taken _OVER 5 MONTHS TO CONTINUE THE FREAKING STORY!"_ Freddy the Fuggly cried while shaking his fits in the air, _"NOT TO MENTION THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL WAS PUBLISHED, LIKE, 4 DAYS AFTER HALLOWEEN!"_ Shortly after, a brick fell from the sky and landed on Freddy the Fuggly to punish his blasphemous words towards the non-lazy author who had heard his ungrateful and completely bogus words.

"Woah bro, what an ungrateful and bogus thing to say!" Christopher Chrom (the Wisest of all) said in shock, "I'm sure that gnarly authors doing what's gotta be done!"

"Hmph. Maybe," Freddy the sort-of-Fab grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I'm still confused," Robin sighed, "But I guess my first question would have to be….what's Halloween?"

"Wait, you don't know the magic of Halloween?" Christopher Chrom cried, " _FREDDY THE FAB-"_

"Already on it! Allow me to explain to you bro," Freddy the Fab said as he swung his arm over Robin (nearly crushing the teenager as he did so), "Halloween is a gnarly holiday where people get all decked out in groovy outfits and ask for free candy!"

"So, we dress up in outfits that make us unrecognizable, walk up to people's houses in the shadow of night, and demand candy from total strangers?" Robin asked with an arched eyebrow, "Are you all quite sure this is legal? I would hate to be convicted for such a pity crime."

"Of course it's legal bro!" Christopher Chrom cried as he gestured toward Madelyn (who had been slowly closing the door without their knowing), "We do this every year, don't we?"

"O-Oh, well, er-yes….you do," Madelyn said a bit awkwardly.

"Exactly bro!" Christopher Chrom added, "We have this tubular tradition where she tells us to ' _only take 3 pieces'_ to save some candy for ' _other children,'_ and then we always have a gnarly laugh and eat the whole basket!"

"Really now?" Robin muttered, almost to himself, "And, you are sure she's joking right?"

"Well no duh!" Lissa the Lizard chuckled (unknowingly interrupting Madelyn before she could speak), "Everyone knows that cause were older and chiss that like we'll need to eat more grindage than those little kids!"

"Um, actually-," Madelyn began to say nervously.

"Exactly bro!" Christopher Chrom cried, "And besides, these gnarly costumes are worth more than just 3 pieces of candy!"

"What exactly…...are you all?" Robin asked, glancing over the costumes.

"Oooooh, I'll go first bras!" Lissa the Lizard squealed as she jumped in the air, "I'm Lissa the Christmas Lizard!"

"Wait, what? You don't look like a lizard!" Robin exclaimed, "And furthermore, what's Chr-"

"Me next bro!" Christopher Chrom cried as he lept in front of the door and landed in a dab, "I'm Christopher Chrom-King of the Prom!" The King of the Prom cried as he swung his sword in a heroic fashion.

"...of course you are," Robin sighed before turning to Madelyn, "Is this always his costume?"

"Every other halloween," Madelyn sighed in return.

"But this year is different, cause now, I've got a Wailing Wizard!" Christopher Chrom announced as he gestured toward his friend in jaz-like hands.

"Oh…..is that what I am?" Robin wondered out loud as he found himself looking over his strange garments once again. "I suppose the staff makes sense, but why do I have such a long beard?"

"Cause that's what wizards do bro!" Christopher Chrom replied, "They carry around sticks and grow beards!"

"I don't think-you know what? Never mind," Robin sighed, "And Fredri-er, Freddy the….Fab…...you're…...a bear? Or a lion?"

"Nope, I'm the horse bro!"

"...a horse?"

"No, _the_ horse!" Freddy the Fab corrected, "After all, where would a clutchin King like Chrom go without his Gnarly Noble Steve?"

"My, you…...truly live only for Chrom, don't you?"

" _Christopher_ Chr-"

"Or, yes, Christopher Chrom."

"My life had no meaning before I met Christopher Chrom," Freddy the Fab said as the lights turned off and a spotlight fell on him, "I'll never forget the first time I saw him, years ago on that windy day-"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah, could you do-er-whatever this is somewhere else," Madelyn asked, not wanting to associate with the teenagers any longer than she had to, "I've got like, 2 pieces of candy left, so I-"

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUH-only _2 left?"_ Christopher Chrom sobbed as he fell to his knees and the spotlight flew over to him, "But…..there's only 4 of us…...at least 2 of us will have to go hungry!"

"This is to the curb!" Freddy the Fab cried as he joined Christopher Chrom on the ground.

"Like-Christmas is ruined!" Lissa the lizard added as she fell to the ground.

"Guys, there's 4 of us and 2 pieces, couldn't we just split the candy bars in half?" Robin sighed, wanting to be done with this chapter of his life.

"Woah-split-the bars in half?" Christopher Chrom said out loud, not sure how to pronounce it, "That's never happened before! Freddy the Fab-analysis!"

"You know what bro? It's just crazy enough to work!" Freddy the Fab exclaimed, "What a tight idea!"

"Christmas is saved!"

"Bro, did I ever tell you you're the most gnarly icy wizard I've ever seen," Christopher Chrom sobbed, choking through tears of joy as he did so.

"Anytime," Robin sighed as he took a brown candy bar and unwrapped it, "What else are mages that get their minds transferred into another realm against his will for?" As the mage spoke, Freddy the Fab grabbed the other candy bar and snapped it in half (without taking off the wrapper, as Robin noticed).

"Okaaaaaaaay, you kids have a good rest of your night," Madelyn said as she anxiously began to close the door, "I hope you have a good Hallowee-"

"Here ya go mom," Suddenly, before Madelyn could stop her, Lyn walked in front of her mother with a black bucket full to the brim with candy, "Sorry that it took me so long. Apparently the spare candy was in the _3rd_ bathroom closet, which begs the question: why do have more than oneeeeeeeeee….." The teenagers words suddenly tailed off as she noticed the three hungry teenagers practically drooling as they started at her candy like a pack of starving wolves. Lyndis glance over at her mother, who was looking at her with a " _what have you done?"_ look. Lyn let out a long groan as her head hung in shame upon realising what she had just done.

"Son of a-"

"BRO! YOU GOT MORE CANDY!" Christopher Chrom cried as he threw his sword blindly in the air.

"LIKE YOUR MY HERO!" Lissa the Lizard added as she lept in the air heroically.

"Okay, seriously guys, I think we've taken enough of these guys time," Robin sighed (as he was able to recognize the look of dread on Madelyn's face), "Why don't we just go to home and-er-I don't know, sleep?"

"But bro, that's not the true meaning of Halloween!" Chrisopher Chrom complained, "You can't have a gnarly halloween without getting sugar high from free candy!"

"Like ya," Lissa added frantically, "And like, you haven't' eaten your candy yet!"

"I thought you said they weren't coming this year," Lyndis hissed under her breath.

"Since when am I right about anything?" Madelyn snapped back in a low tone, "You're my daughter, you should know better than to trust me!"

" _You_ should know better than to trust you!"

"Come now Lissa, you can't be-"

"Like eat the candy!"

"Christopher Crom, I-"

"Eat it!"

"But-"

"Eat it!"

"-It's just-"

"Eat it!"

"I'm not h-"

" _ **EAT THE BAGIN CANDY!"**_ Freddy the fab suddenly grabbed Robins stalf and smashed it into the ground as a flash of lightning slashed through the air. Robin jumped back, quite startled, then slowly began to unwrap the candy bar.

"Very well….if it means that much to you….." Robin muttered, still quite startled from the Marvels of the Frederick Force one again.

"You know, maybe we should just move," Madelyn whispered to her daughter.

" _You think?"_ Lyn hissed back, officially freaked out by the teenagers, "Or call the police?"

"Alright bros, are you ready to eat this totally deadly candy?"

"This is gonna be so Flange!"

"I'm down Christopher Chrom!"

" _Guys, please!"_ Robin cried as he crumbled up the wrapper and placed it in his pocket, "For the last time, try to use some of your common sense! I mean if we ate that whole basket of candy this late at night, we would never get to sleep on time!"

"But bro-"

"And furthermore, have you all not considered what would happen if more people came for candy after us?" Robin added, gesturing towards the large basket of candy, "There would be none left, and we could possibly harm these fine people's reputation! To eat the entire thing with no thought to the women giving us the candy is simply rude and immature."

"Thank you," Madelyn sighed, before leaning over and whispering to her daughter, "Finally, one with manners. I didn't think your generation had any real gentlemen left."

"Okay mom, I see where this is going," Lyn sighed with a slight grin, "Even if he seems nice, I'm not going out with someone who hangs out with…. _them._ And besides, I'm already dating Eliwood."

"But….free candy…." Christopher Chrom whimpered with a pair of puppy eyes.

"Now Chrom, I'm sure these people will be perfectly happy with giving us each 2 or 3 pieces, but we really shouldn't be robbing them of all their spoils," Robin sighed as took a bite from the candy bar, "Now, I suggest we take a fair amount, go home, and finally get some reeeeeeeeee-"

Before Robin could finish his sentence, his taste buds suddenly registered the full flavors in the chocolate bar. The candy suddenly began to melt in his mouth as it's out-of-this world flavors took Robins consciousness to another galaxy. Suddenly, Robin felt an explosion, a new beginning, a new world of flavor and beauty. The milky smooth taste made the young mage feel reborn as his mind flew about the sky as free as a bird-a robin bird.

"What- _WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?"_ Robin cried as he consumed the rest of the candy bar (while nearly devouring his own hand)

"It's called a snickers bar bro!" Christopher Chrom replied, "You've never had one?"

"It's-stupendous! Astounding! Its-Its-"

"Bodacious?" Lissa the Lizard asked, smiling ear to ear from Robins sudden change in character.

"YES! THAT-WHATEVER THAT WORD MEANS!" Robin grabbed the candy wrapper and held it in a fist in the air, "IT IS MOST BODACIOUS!"

Lyn face palmed herself, wanting more than ever to be an eggplant living in the warm climate of South Asia instead of being present for the ludicrous nonsense before her.

"I gotta have more!" Robin cried, suddenly forgetting his speech and politeness as he grabbed a fist full of the candy and ripped off the wrappers before shoving the various candies in his mouth all at once, " _ **SmOggOood,"**_ Robin said with a mouthful of candy (it was clear that his mind was in a different realm as he spoke)

"That's the spirit bro!" Christopher Chrom cired before turning to his friends, "Come on bros, we can't let him eat all the munchos!"

Before Madelyn or her daughter could do anything, the three teenagers began grabbing handfuls of the flavored candy and shoving it in their mouths, as though they were a pack of starving hyenas who hadn't eaten in days. It only took mere seconds for the bowl to be completely emptied by the teenagers, who now had bits and pieces of their costume sticking to their skin in various places (mostly the face around the mouth).

"I'm in heaven," Robin sighed as he popped a cherry licorice in his mouth.

"You ain't seen nothing yet bro," Christopher Chrom said with a large belch, "Just wait until the next house!"

"There's' _more?"_ Robin gasped with wide eyes.

"Like, sooooooooo much more!" Lissa the lizard giggled as she skipped down the lawn, "Like, we told you you'd love this!"

"Come on bro's onto the next house!" Christopher Chrom cried as he lept on Freddy the Fab, who in response let out a dominating neigh and galloped ahead of Lissa the Lizard and to the next house. Robin went into a full on sprint after his comrades as he found himself genuinely happy for the first time since arriving to such an odd place (excluding the time with the ice cream). At that moment, Robin didn't care about the odd looks he was receiving from other people, nor did he hed mind to the strange garments he wore as he ran down the road. All he cared about was getting more of the galactic candy that had taken him into another world.

Madelyn and Lyn simply stood there for a moment, watching the group of feral teenagers running down the road to know doubt wreak havoc throughout the neighborhood. Madelyn wondered to herself why she couldn't have just been TPd by teenagers around this time of year, the idea of her house being covered in long strands of toilet paper sounded heavenly compared to the feeling of seeing ones hard bought candy be consumed in a matter of seconded when they should have been thoroughly eaten and enjoyed by the person who bought them while she was in the comfort of her own bathroom. After a long moment of silence, Madelyn finally sighed and took the empty basket from Lynn's limp hands.

"Go pack your things deer, we're finally moving," She sighed as she dragged her feet inside.

"Wait-you're serious this time?" Lyn asked with a look of shock.

"Yes deer, I'm finally ready," Madelyn replied, "We're going to live with your grandfather in Caelin."

"Ugh, do we _have_ to move with him?" Lyndis groaned as she dragged her feet after her mother, "I love the old guy, but uncle Lundgrens so weird. I don't think normal people place bowling balls above the doorway…...or feed their guests mouse poison in their spaghetti."

"I'm afraid you'll have to risk it," Madelyn sighed as she stormed up stairs to find a suitcase, "Besides, doesn't your boyfriend live in that area?"

"Well-erm-yeah, I guess he does," Lyn chuckled, the idea of moving suddenly didn't seem so bad, "But I swear-if that Sain idiot keeps hitting on me, I'm kicking his arse to the next year."

"You and me both deer," Madelyn called, "You and me both."


End file.
